xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Carter
|birth=June 5, 1988 |death= Surprisingly, not yet. |mutation=All about the eyes: bright gold-green, with pupils slightly elongated on the vertical and translucent inner eyelids controlled at will. Superawesomegood vision / night vision included |gender=Female |height=5'5" |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Fair, lightly freckled |markings=Tattoos: Auryn from Neverending Story at the small of her back, stylized angel/demon on the backs of her shoulders (one each), and multiple butterflies: three on her abdomen, one on her right hip, one over her left pelvic bone, and one over each breast. Piercings: both earlobes, plus three rings in the upper curve of her left ear. Scars: near-perfect circular scar, about the size of a quarter, on the front of her right shoulder. |affiliation=Xavier's School |rank= |lj= }} Aly is a graduate of Xavier's School and transplant from Arizona by way of New York City; opened Carter's Confections and Creamery in February of '09 and has since become something of a local institution. Personality Sunshine-bright. Aly loves easily and quickly and sometimes unwisely, but everything she does she does with her whole heart, and a ready smile. Known Associations Xavier's School. Friends with Kitty Pryde, former schoolmate of Walter West and student of Sean Cassidy, Jean Grey, etc. Fairly close locally with Brent Hannigan, one of two people she has revealed her mutation to since moving to California. (The other being Remy LeBeau.) Known Skills Baking. Ice Cream Making. Painting / Drawing / Being Awesomely Artistic. Being Glittery. Knowing Which End Of Gun To Point At Bad Guys But Preferring Not To. Being Too Adorable To Live. General Geekery. Known History Less of her history is known by X-Factor than one might think; she has played her past fairly close to the vest. Agents who know her from her time at Xavier's, however, might recall that she was briefly and disastrously 'romantically' linked with St. John Allerdyce before his defection to the BOM. Also had run-ins with Magneto and Valkyrie, the latter of which resulted in the loss of ability to speak until Sean Cassidy, then-professor, delivered her unto FBI doctorly contacts. (She probably has a file somewhere, god knows.) Mentions & Sightings All over LG / SF / Santa Cruz / general Bay Area. Had run-in with Rifters illusionists (HA SHE WAS RIGHT, BOOYA. Too bad she will never know) and reluctantly reported story to Remy LeBeau for passage to 'someone who might be able to deal with that sort of thing.' One of the Wells Fargo customers taken hostage by anti-mutant terrorists during events of In Your Shoes . Witnessed Ilad's mutational display, and outed herself to the terrorists to try to deflect their attention onto her immediately before the situation was defused by X-Factor. Recognized a familiar agent by voice / codename; possibly assumes X-Men involvement as a result. Notes Probably suspects Titan to be more than it appears to be, but is keeping suspicions to herself. This is partly due to her friendship / association with several former (boo former, HI KITTY. HI BAHIR) and current agents whose mutant status she is aware of. Either TE has very inclusive hiring practices, DOESN'T KNOW, or Something Is Up. Either way, she has learned her lessons about outing people / institutions from her time in New York, and is very much on the side of Keeping Secrets Is Okay And Probably Necessary. Category:People